cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Valerio Moretti
) |birth_place = |nationality = Athenian |party = Socialist Alliance |residence = |profession = Emperor of the Western Athenian Federation |religion = |spouse = Her Imperial Highness Maria Magdalena of Hapsburg }} Valerio Moretti is the current Emperor of the Western Athenian Federation, he was born into a line of descendents of the original Bourbon line in Italy. He is the first Emperor to rule the western part of the dual monarchy within the greater Athenian Federation. History Early Years Valerio was born into a long and famous royal line, from the start he had enjoyed a special status in society. With no financial troubles his parents afforded him private schooling in Italy initially and later in other parts of Europe too. Being born into Fascist Italy however had a negative influence on him, once Italy had become free his interests into the day to day affairs of the region increased. Especially the rapid succession of different states in the world was fascinating in his eyes. University and the Intelligence Agencies Once he graduated from college Valerio attended the university in Rome and took both political sciences classes as security management. Upon graduation he decided to join the political division of the Intelligence Agency in the League. Once Athens took over the intelligence agency was integrated into the Federal Intelligence Agency and took over all its personnel he was promoted to a more senior position within the same division in the FIA. Once there he came into contact with higher individuals among the Athenian Socialist Alliance, the party he had joined just weeks earlier. Governor of Italy With his royal title and Italian roots the then Empress Nikita Akhatova decided Valerio was the best option to maintain order and peace in the new lands of the Federation, while there initially was some resistance to this appointment among the populace peace returned after a few weeks. However peace wouldn't last long with voices of revolution increasing in the north leading to the Italian civil war. In the war Valerio showed his true colors as a good leader and commander. He had made sure the south trusted him and was even able to convince large areas of the north to give Athens another chance, including the Lombardy region where it had all started. In the war he also regained respect by openly speaking out against Empress Akhatova and her oppressive policies. This might have led to the resignation of the latter however this is yet unconfirmed. Emperor of the Western Athenian Federation Upon resignation of Empress Akhatova and with the ideals to balance powers Valerio was elevated to Emperor of the Western Athenian Federation with its own policies, religion and ideals. Present With both Valerio Moretti and Ariadne Notaras seeking change from the old ways the 2 have implemented a large number of changes into the way the Athenian Federation operated and treated its citizens. It is said that Emperor Moretti is the best thing that happened to Italy since the rise of Gebiv. Category:Rulers of the Athenian Federation